Christmas in the Kingdom of Sweets
by lighteninglady
Summary: My attempt at a xmas fic... Jack helps Sam keep up a tradition.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here's my attempt at a Christmas fic. 

As usual I don't own anything.  Don't sue me, I don't have any money.  ;P

And much thanks to my hard working beta NG… she helped me through some really sticky spots in this story.  Thanks also to my newest beta Female Apophis.  

Hey, with any luck I might even have this story done before Christmas.

Christmas in the Kingdom of Sweets   Chapter 1 

Samantha Carter put the phone back on it's hook with a sigh then closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and willed the tears to recede.  

She told herself that she really shouldn't be so emotional over this.    

With elbows resting on the desk and her head cradled in her hands, she pressed her palms into now tearing eyes.  

She didn't know she was being watched.

*******

Jack had not meant to spy on Sam.  His intention had been just to stop by and bug her for a while in order to avoid doing his own paperwork.  Expecting her to be completely absorbed in her work, he was surprised to be walking in at the end of this strange phone call.   

"No, that's fine.  Really.  It's ok.  Yeah.  Me too.  Bye."

Something was definitely wrong.  Carter wasn't one to just cry over anything.  

Well, he wasn't just going to leave her like that, so he entered the office quietly, careful not to startle her.

"Hey Carter," Jack said softly as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She bolted upright in her chair and wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeves.

"Sir!  I'm sorry Sir.  What can I do for you?"

"Ah… nothin' really.  What's goin' on with you?"

"Nothing Sir.  I'm fine."

"Liar." He half teased, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

"Really, it's nothing that I can't deal with myself, Sir." She replied, a little more calmly.

"Ok Carter.  If you don't wanna talk about it.  But you know I'm always here if…"  He swept his hand in a wide gesture,  "Ya know…. whatever…without all the Sirs"

He hated the fact that he was so bad with words.  Emotions he could handle.  But to put them into words….

She knew he meant it, and thanked him curtly.  But she was actually brushing him off because she was embarrassed that he'd caught her in that state.  

Feeling that enough had been said she turned her back and proceeded to bury herself in her work once more.  After watching her back for a few seconds Jack took the hint and left her to her own devices.  


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_A couple days later._

Teal'c had taken the downtime that was given to SG1 to visit with his son back offworld.

Daniel had actually gone off to Ireland for the holidays.

Janet….. Janet, well Sam just couldn't ask.  She did not want her friend to know how upset she was by Cassie canceling their plans.

That left the Colonel.  

Sam laughed silently wondering what Jonas would think if she just dialed up Kelonwa to ask him to accompany her.  Would he be wide eyed and smiling through his entire first Earth ballet?  Not that the General would grant her permission to use the gate just for a date anyway.  Not that it was really a date, she reminded herself.

No, if there was anyone left to ask it was the Colonel.  Besides, he did say that if she ever needed anything...  Well, maybe not in so many words, but that's what he meant.

So why did she feel so childish sitting outside his house in her car?  

It was now or never.  Swallow her pride and go ask, or drive away now and waste two box tickets for the ballet…. or even worse, go alone.  

With that thought she exited her car and briskly walked across the street.  

*******

Over the sound of his TV Jack almost didn't hear the knocking at his door.  

He couldn't imagine who would be visiting at this late hour, especially with the guys being out of town.

"Major," he exclaimed with surprise when he opened the door.

After a while of watching him smile and contemplate her presence she spoke up, "Sir, are you going to let me in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure.  Sorry Carter," he said as he moved aside to let her in.

"Sorry I interrupted your game Sir."

Game?  He had almost forgotten about it already.

"Don't worry about it.  My team was loosing anyway."

With that he grabbed the remote and muted the sound.

"So, what brings you around here this time of night?"  He paused for a moment.  "No global emergency I hope?"

"No, no emergency Sir.  The gate was still intact when I left this evening."

"This evening?  Carter, define downtime… and stop with all the Sirs… please," he said with a look of exasperation.

"Okay."

Sam then walked over and perched herself on the edge of the couch cushion.  Jack joined her on the couch.  

"So?"

"So."

"What's up Carter?"

"Not much.  Nothing really.  Just stopping by to see a friend."

"I see.  Well friend, would you like a drink?"

"No, thanks.  I'm fine."

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately."

"I guess I do."  With a hesitant air she went on, "Look, Jack?"

He nodded and smirked.

"Ok, Jack.. I have a favor to ask."

"Name it."

Well this was starting out easier than she thought.  

"Do you think… would you mind accompanying me to see the Nutcracker Sweet next week?"  Sam blurted out before she lost her courage.  

Jack couldn't help but wonder if he had actually heard her correctly.  

With a look of shock and amusement he replied, "You want me to go to the ballet with you?"

"Uh, yeah.  Well, I thought I'd ask anyway.  You see I already had the tickets and…."  Sam paused at the strange look she was getting from him.  "What?"

"What what?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just never figured you to be the ballet type.  Sorry, go on."

Sam chose to ignore the previous comment and go on.  

"Cassie and I have kind of made a tradition of going to see it every year since she came to Earth.  And this year she made other plans."

"So you're asking me out cause Cassie dumped you?"

"I guess so yeah."

"Why'd she dump you?"  

"She's got a date."

"Teenagers huh."

"I guess that's something I never got around to putting my mom through."

Sam was shocked when she realized she actually said that out loud.

Jack just looked confused, then a hint of sadness registered on his face.

Figuring she might as well tell him the whole story now Sam continued.

"My mom used to take me every year to see the Nutcracker Sweet when I was a kid.  Just me and her.  It was our tradition.  After she died it stopped.  My dad never had time, and it just didn't seem right going without her anyway.  After Cassie and I bonded I thought it might be a nice tradition to start up with her.  You know, in my honorary aunt status."

"That's really nice Sam.  I'm sorry… about Cassie I mean.  I'd be honored to be your date."

Sam just about choked when he said "date" and smothered it with a light laugh.

"On one condition though," Jack added.

"What's your condition?"

"That you let me take you to dinner first.  I don't wanna have to watch all those sugar plum fairies dancing around on stage with an empty stomach.  And you don't wanna have to listen to it growl through the ballet." he said lightly.

"Fairy."

"What?"

"Fairy.  There's only one Sugar Plum Fairy."

"Oh.  Okay.  Hey, don't change the subject here.  I'm trying to make this about food.  I know what they do to you in that story.  It's all candy and cookies dancing all over the place."

"What on Earth are you talking about Jack?"

Now it was his turn to share a memory.

"One of the Christmas plays they did when Charlie was in school…."

Jack glanced up hesitantly.  Sam was listening intently.

"It was the Nutcracker.  They had all these little kids dressed as candy and cookies and stuff dancing around the stage and they had actually put lyrics to the music.  It was awful.  I was so proud of him though."

A genuine smile met his eyes with a twinkle as he spoke of his son for the first time in who knows how long.

"I'm sure you were."

"Yeah.  It really was awful though."

"It sounds like it," Sam said with the beginning of a giggle.

At that point they both broke out in laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the author.**

Usually I don't do this except for at the very beginning or the very end of a fic, but I thought I'd respond to a couple of the reviews I've gotten.

First off, thank you all who reviewed.  I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  It's been a rough one for me since I'm trying to keep it relatively angst and smut free.  LOL!

Secondly, Yes, the original ballet, first choreographed by the Russians was called 'The Nutcracker Suite'.  (Before that is was a book titled 'The Nutcracker and the Mouse King'.)Since then there have been several different variations of the show including 'The Nutcracker', 'The Nutcracker Sweet', 'The Nutcracker Sweets', and even 'The Hard Nut', which was choreographed by Mark Morris (If you ever get a chance to catch that show and aren't offended by men in tutus and point shoes I suggest you see it.).

Thirdly, and lastly, just a little background on that lovely little bittersweet story of Charlie's school play; that was actually a part of my childhood.  Yes, the play was that awful.  I was drafted as the Sugar Plumb Fairy since I was the only kid in the grade who did ballet.  I still can't listen to the music without hearing those awful lyrics.  Tchaikovsky was so not meant to have lyrics put to his music.  LOL!

Ok, now onto the story.

****

Chapter 3 

Sam had just put the finishing touches on her make-up and put her earrings in.  Standing back from the mirror she observed her work.

_Not too bad._  She thought to herself.

It wasn't often that she went out of her way to try and look nice, so this was a nice change for her.  She had even treated herself to a shopping spree for a new dress and shoes.  

Just then there was a knock at her door, and knowing it would be Jack she called out to him to come in as she gathered her purse and coat.  With her back still turned to him she plucked her coat from the rack in the front hall and then turned.  She was awe struck by the man in front of her who was even more handsome than usual in a black suit with a black tie complementing a silver-gray dress shirt.  

Jack was apparently just as awe struck as he was still standing there with a gaping grin spread across his face.  He showed no shame at all in taking in the beauty of Sam in her burgundy-red strappy dress with the sheer beaded black overlay.  

Taking her coat and helping her slip into it Jack cleared his throat.  "You clean up pretty well Major."

"You didn't do too bad yourself Colonel," Sam said coyly as she began to button her coat.

"Well, now that we've gotten all of the formalities out of the way for the evening, is it ok with you if tonight we're just Jack and Sam?"

"I suppose I could use a night off from the military, 'Jack'," Sam answered with a grin.

"Great.  Then your ride awaits my lady," Jack said with a sweeping gesture towards the front of the house.

Sam peered out her front door to see a black stretch limousine sitting in the road in front of drive way.

"Oh Jack.  Isn't that a bit much?"

"Hey, if we're gonna do this we might as well do it in style."

"Well, if you insist," Sam said with as much of a sound of tolerance as she could muster up; while at the same time she was grinning from ear to ear.

Having said that Sam slipped her arm through Jacks and they headed down the walkway towards the limo.  The chauffer was waiting at the door for them.

"Sir, Ma'm," he addressed them as he opened the door to let them in.

"You remember where we're going?" Jack asked.

"Yes Sir,"  The chauffer replied.  "We should be there in about 20 minutes.  Until then make yourselves comfortable."  Pointing he continued to say "The music and light controls are up here and there is chilled Champaign and glasses in the cupboard over there."

As Sam was already cozying herself inside the warm limo Jack thanked the chauffer and climbed in after her.

Once closed inside and on their way Sam decided it was time to begin the small talk.  But what came out was "My gosh Jack, you've really outdone yourself."

His reply was simply "only the best", accompanied by a smile that was defiantly indicative of something more than just being happy to be on a night out with a friend.

"Hmmm.  So, Jack, where exactly are we going?"

"Now that my dear Samantha, is a surprise, so you'll just have to wait."  

After a brief silence he struck the conversation up once more.

"Champaign?"

"Before dinner? … Well, I suppose one glass wouldn't hurt."

After the cork was popped and the drinks were poured, a level of comfort began to settle between them and conversation flowed freely.

*********

Occasionally Sam looked out the window of the limousine to see the beginnings of a light snow starting to drift down upon the scenery passing by, but she was genuinely surprised when the car pulled up to their destination.  Which happened to be only the newest and classiest restaurant in town.

"Jack, when you said only the best…."

"Ah," he held up a hand to stop her.  "This is my treat and don't go spoiling it by over thinking things.  Just enjoy yourself."  

"Can I ask you one question?" Sam queried as she took his arm after exiting the limousine.

"Only one," Jack chided.

"How on Earth did you manage to get reservations here on such short notice?"

"Never underestimate me Miss Carter.  I have friends all over the place," he replied with a grin.

Sam just shook her head.  "You never cease to amaze me."

********

Dinner went over well, with top-notch service and an exquisite array of foods; not to mention the company that they were both enjoying very much.  

Courses came and went, and soon it was time to return to their awaiting limousine and head off to the ballet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Jack and Sam exited the limousine at the front entrance of the Performing Arts Center as  the chauffer held the door for them, then continued their way in walking arm in arm.

In all the times Sam had come to this show she'd never before felt like a princess being escorted to a ball, but with the way Jack was turning on the charm that night, like a princess was exactly how she felt.  

Disturbing her daydream, Jack leaned into her and whispered, "You did remember the tickets, right?"

Of course his intention was to pull another beautiful laugh out of her, and he got his wish.

With a laugh and a smile that went straight to her eyes she replied, "Of course I did."  "Not that you'd mind if I forgot though," she said with a wink.

"On the contrary.  I'm actually looking forward to seeing the 'real thing'."

"Really?"

"Really."

*********

Once they reached their box Jack looked down at the view.  He had to admit, they had great seats.

"So, you and Cassie do this every year, huh?"

Sam began to sigh then a smile spread across her face.

"We did, but I could get used to this kind of treatment."

Jack could just feel his heart swell when she said that.

"Be careful what you wish for," was his husky reply.

Before things could get more intense between the two of them the lights began to dim and the orchestra started tuning up.

********

The ballet was viewed in relative silence with the exception of a few hushed murmurs when Sam was explaining to Jack the story that was unfolding before them.  

Sometime during the Grand Pas De Deux, though neither one could really say who initiated it, their hands wound together.  They stayed comfortably clasped like that until the ballet was over.  Reluctantly they let go to rise and join clapping along with the rest of the standing ovation.

Once the clapping died down and people began to filter out of the theater Sam and Jack turned and did the same.  Except unlike when they entered, their hands were once again entwined as they walked out.

What neither of them expected, when they walked out into the main hall, was to see General Hammond and his two granddaughters, who were animatedly discussing the show.  

On pure instinct Jack grabbed Sam around the waist and brought her back around the corner.  It didn't strike him until after that move that she was now pressed firmly into him, chest to chest.  In her surprise she was puffing short warm breaths against his neck.  Their position seemed to register to both of them at the same time and their eyes came into contact.  Desire reflected in both pairs of darkening orbs.  

Hesitantly they separated, knowing that they were treading on forbidden territory.  

After pulling themselves together they rounded the corner once again, this time each in their own personal space… and just in time.  

General Hammond looked up just in time to see Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill walk by.  

"Colonel, Major Carter," he exclaimed in surprise.  

"Hello Sir," Sam replied sheepishly.  

"What a pleasant surprise General.  Fancy meeting you here," Jack stated, with his hands in his pockets and rolling on the balls of his feet.

"Well, I have to admit, I'm surprised to see you here Jack."

"He's kind of a stand-in for my regular date this year Sir," Sam came to his defense.

"Cassie couldn't make it?  I hope everything is okay."

"Yes Sir, everything's fine.  She had a date tonight, so I conned the Colonel into using up my extra ticket."

The General let out a hearty chuckle and commented on how fast kids grow up these days.

Jack just stood there bewildered.

"Well, I've got to get these two little ballerinas home to bed," he referred to his granddaughters as they giggled.

"Yes, I think I'm about ready to call it a night too.  What do you say Carter?"

She nodded.  "It is getting late."

So they all said their goodnights and went their separate ways.

********

On the ride back to Sam's house she and Jack had a good laugh about their 'close call' with the General.  Of course they both knew that their attending the ballet together was not out of line it still could have been seen as otherwise.  

Upon arriving back in front of Sam's house she invited Jack back inside for coffee.

Feeling that they had come close enough to that line already on more than one occasion that night he regretfully declined.  

He did walk her to her door though.

"Thanks for tonight Jack.  I had a really nice time."

"Eh, ya know."

Jack was becoming bashful and at a loss for words.  

Finding his voice once again he asked "So, uh, since it's just the two of us this year would you like to do take out at my place on Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah.  I'd like that."

"Great.  It's a date then."

"I'll be there with bells on."

_Now there's a mental image.  _Jack grinned.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight then."

"I guess so."

"Don't want to wait too long or that coach might turn into a pumpkin."

A dainty snort and giggle escaped Sam at that comment.

Jack chuckled too then pulled Sam in for a hug.

"Tonight really was great," he whispered into her hair.  Then he left her after planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

_Christmas Eve at Jacks House_

Sam curled into the corner of Jack's couch with her cup of coffee warming her hands.  

As she was admiring the view of the small tabletop fiber optic tree that Jack had put up he came in and sat down next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts," he asked.

She stretched and gave a thoughtful sigh.

"Just that this is really nice Jack."

"Yeah… yeah it is.  The company is especially nice."

Sam grinned, "and the food too."

"Surprised?"

"Well, I had suspected you could cook, but I've never had deep fried turkey before."

"Really?"

"Really.  It was very good."

"Especially those little crunchy bits."

"Especially."

"Sam?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Do you realize that almost everything you're saying to me is a repetition of what I've just said to you… and that you're starting to speak in one syllable words?"

A small giggle rose up from her throat and a smile spread across her face once again.

"And that you're smiling a lot for no reason?"

"Oh, there's a reason.  I'm just feeling really content spending a quiet evening in," she glanced up, "with you."

Jack swallowed and then smiled in return.

"Oh Sam," he replied; his hand reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair from her face.

She just nuzzled her head further into his hand and sighed once again.

She then looked up at him with clouded eyes and said the one thing that he was not expecting.  "Oh, I almost forgot."

"Huh."

"Presents," she stated as a mater of fact, as she got up from the couch and began to rummage through her bag.  

She then presented him with a flat square wrapped package.

Jack just sat there grinning like a kid at Christmas.

_How appropriate._  Sam thought.

"Well, are you going to open it?"

"Yeah, just let me go get yours."

"Okay."

She sat for a moment as Jack went into the other room and then returned with a neatly wrapped package.

"All right, you first," said Sam.

Jack needed no encouragement.  He tore into the wrapping paper just like a kid at Christmas.  Once all the shreds of paper fell away they revealed a book of pictures from the Hubble telescope.  He briefly flipped through the pages.

"Oh Sam, it's beautiful.  You know, I've been eying this book for a while."

"I kind of guessed that.  I'm glad you like it."

Jack gave her a big hug then pushed the other package into her hands.

"Ok, your turn."

Sam began meticulously undoing each piece of tape knowing that the slower she unwrapped her present the more the suspense would drive Jack nuts.

"Ok Carter, for crying out loud, just unwrap it like a normal person.  I had it gift wrapped at the store and you know how those people are with tape.  It'll take forever."

She gave him an odd look while trying to repress a grin, then they both gave into a fit of laughter.

Once they settled down she ripped into the paper and removed it to find a green box simply labeled 'Steinbach'.

Her voice dropped low as she uttered, "Oh Jack, you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to so I did.  Now open it."

Gently she slid her finger under the opening of the box to lift the lid, then removed the styrofoam incased figure.  Her hands were trembling.

"Go on Sam," Jack coaxed.

She continued to unwrap the German Nutcracker and admired its unique craftsmanship.

"Oh Jack, its… its…"  Her eyes began to tear.  "I've never owned a real Steinbach before."

She gently set the nutcracker down on the coffee table and moved in closer to Jack.

"Thank you so much Jack, for everything."

And then she leaned in, wrapped her arms around his neck and found his lips with her own.

He returned the hug and gentle caresses, and of course the kiss.

When they broke the kiss to take time to breathe Jack leaned back and smiled, looking directly into Sam's still watering eyes and uttered, "Merry Christmas Sam".

THE END


End file.
